He Has His Mother's Eyes
by IceTigers
Summary: What did Snape see when he first saw Harry? And what was going through his mind when he died? References to Lily/Snape. T because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: Regrettably, I do not own these characters, or the setting. They belong to the insanely wonderful J.K. Rowling. :)**

**Aloha! So I was reading random Snape/Lily fanfics, and a lot of them focused on how Harry has Lily's eyes. And after seeing the movie, where Snape's last words were, "You have your mother's eyes," I got to thinking, well, what did Snape think when he first saw Harry? Did he just see James, or did he manage to look past that, and see Lily's eyes? And if so, what was his inward reaction? So this is a super short one-shot for me to experiment. I'll do my very, very best to stay in character...but honestly, I've never written Snape before, and he sounds awfully difficult. Suggestions are appreciated, but don't hate me if I get it wrong! I've yet to find a person who loves Snape more than I do...so I'm gonna try really hard to do him justice. :) **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

I watched the first years file in, obvious expressions of fear etched upon their faces. I refrained from searching for Harry Potter- I'd loathed coming face to face with James Potter's son, terrified of what they might have in common. But more terrifying still were the thoughts of what he might have in common with his mother. I didn't know if I could bear the painful reminders of her that young Harry would surely bring with him.

I watched the students being sorted into their houses, though my gaze was more of an empty stare. My thoughts were completely occupied with memories of Lily and her son. I somehow managed to keep my despised memories of Potter from entering my head. I did register Lucius Malfoy's son Draco being sorted into Slytherin, but hardly anything else.

Minerva's words, "Potter, Harry!," alone were powerful enough to shake me from my thoughts. The students already sitting at their tables murmured quietly among themselves, interested to see what house Potter would be sorted into. I drew in a sharp breath as the boy stepped forward. He was the spitting image of his father; the same hair, the same glasses, the same stature, and the same arrogant expression.

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Potter got off of the four-legged stool, and skipped happily to the Gryffindor table, the dismal Weasley twins cheering, "We got Potter!" far to many times for my taste.

My attention hardly left Potter's face for the rest of the sorting, and after that, the feast. He turned around to scan the teachers' table, and regrettably, his eyes landed on mine. My muscles tensed. _Lily's eyes._ The bright, emerald green stared back at me, blocking everything else in the room from view. For one blissful moment, I saw Lily's face smiling up at me...as if I hadn't ruined anything.

The boy suddenly clutched his forehead and turned away. The vision of Lily disappeared. My heart ached with pain as I glanced back at Harry, this time refusing to even glance at his eyes. Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I saw James Potter all over again. I resolved to see that he was put in his place. He was obviously delighted to find himself famous, just as James would've been.

I forced myself to ignore that behind the glasses that reminded me so much of James, he had her eyes. _Lily's eyes._

I lay dying in the Shrieking Shack, Nagini's venom spreading through my veins, like a living fire within me. I somehow relived all the times I was cruel to Harry, all the times I refused to accept him while others did so willingly. I regretted it. I had fulfilled my unspoken promise to Lily: To protect her son with my life, but it seemed so small and insignificant. The Dark Lord was still alive. He would kill Potter. Dumbledore himself said it must happen. _Forgive me, Lily._

I was vaguely aware of Potter entering the room and kneeling beside me. How he'd gotten here, I didn't know. Suddenly, I wanted him to know everything. I didn't want him to despise me. I also remembered another thing Dumbledore had said: something Potter needed to know. I allowed my memories to flow out of my eyes, my memories of Lily, and the memories Dumbledore had instructed me to disclose to him.

I begged him to take them. The Granger girl conjured up a flask, and Potter allowed the memories to fill it up. My time was nearly up. My vision was fading fast, along with my ability to hear and feel. But there was still one thing I needed to see one more time.

"L-look...at...me," I managed through strangled breaths. His eyes obediently found mine. "You have your mother's eyes..." I whispered.

**Poor Snape :( My heart breaks for him every single time I hear his story. And especially that scene in the movie where he finds Lily's body... :'( Anyways...I hope I did alright! I feel like it was worded badly in some places, but oh well. Hope you liked it, and please review!**

**Luv yah!**


End file.
